Be mine?
by dhampir666
Summary: YAOI! kxr txb one new kid, three friends. the group take the newbie under their wing.Rei,Kai,Tala and bryan. will any of them be lovers?


**KITTYKON:** hey this is yet another kaixrei fic hope u enjoy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own beyblade but if i did half of it i would give to my best friend.

**SUMMARY**: YAOI! kaixrei.Tala's the new kid in a new country.Kai,Rei,Tala and Bryan.Stranger at first, but will any of them ever be lovers?R+R.enjoy. 5 reviews for an update.

_italics_**thoughts**

"..." **speech**

¬...¬ **flash backs(if any)**

**XXXXXXX new scene**

The classroom filled slowly with fresh new faces, each one showing signs of being nervous or scared, except one. A two-toned blue haired boy,with deep crimson eyes and two blue triangle markings on each cheek, pushed past a group of preppy girls. They were all wearing short skirts and tight tops, with that air of supreme 'Look-at-me-I'm-it' surrounding them. He turned and death glared at them when they shouted 'sexy' at him. The girls went quiet and moved away to their first lesson where they could talk leisurely about the fresh meat theyhad just found and who would be the first tobed him. The bluenette made his way to the back of the old room, climimg the stairs to his desk as he scanned the area and the people in it. Everyone's voices were filled with excitement as they talked loudly to one another, the noise becoming a buzz to the enigma as he sat down. Many people tried talking to him, but he ignored them all, leaning back in his chair closing his eyes, prefering to be on his own and not devulge in such tedious issues. He lazily opened one eye to see a red-haired male sit beside him, flinging his bag to the floor as he did. The bluenette let his eyes wander over the aquitence's form quickly and closed his eyes as though bored, feeling another pair of eyes on him he snapped his own crimson orbs open and glared at the misfourtunate girl who stared at him. She quickly turned away blushing.The bluenette put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes again. What was wrong with the girls in this school, Didn't they get the message? Somehow had his glare turned into an affectionate gaze or something? He already had a pissed off air around him, stupid females drooling over him didn't help. Neither did the laugh that came from the red head. He looked over to glare only to be replied with a grin from red head.

"Hey, I'm Tala Ivanov", The pale teen held out his hand in greeting.

The bluenette regonised the accent immediately, "Kai, Kai Hiwatari, your Russian then", He kept his hands behind his head dissmissing Tala's friendly gesture.

"Yeah, guessing your one too, thought I was the only Russian in these parts"

"Hn"

"Guess not...you don't speak much do you!"

"Not a people person", Kai growled lowly.

Tala looked over Kai's form, noticing his slim but muscular body, his long athletic legs hidden in black baggy jeans with a silver chain hanging from the waist line and around his hip, a musle top sculpted to his torso with vans barely viable under the baggy pants.

_HOT!HOT!HOT_, Tala thought,_Oh my god He's a total hottie!Oh my god those eyes,such a beautiful shade of crimson! Oh my god look at that chest! His hair! Oh my god look at his blue triangle_ _things! They make him..._ He stopped thinking and blurted out, "...so hot!"

"What was that Ivanov?"

"What? Oh that",Tala panicked slightly, _Damn! I said it out loud! Damn Damn Damn, think Ivanov_ _think,_ He let his gaze wonder around for a reason and said, "Oh just that girl with the long black hair talking to a blonde guy in the front row"

Kai looked at the person Tala was talking about and eyed them up and down, a smirk on his face, "Oh really?"

"Yeah", Tala breathed a sigh of relief,_Great cover up! He actually believes it._

Still smirking Kai got up and walked down to the ebony haired person, wrapping his arms around their waist from behind, _SHIT! I just said his girlfriend was hot! Crappity crap crap,_ The red head slumped down in his seat, _He's straight, why is the hot one straight?_

"Rei", Kai smirked, "someones's crushing on you!

"Who?", The ebony haired male questioned,leaning back into Kai's embrace. They weren't dating, but as they were alway together people thopught they were so they acted like it to piss people off.

"That red head by my chair and don't make it obvious that your looking Kon"

"Twirl me!"

"What?"

"Twirl me!", repeated the ebony haired teen.

Kai grabbed one of Rei's hands and twirled him slowly so he had time to look at the red head. Kai moved Rei back into his embrace, and whispered in his ear softly, "So what do you think?"

"Cute, very cute, but not as cute as you"

Tala sunk down low in his chair. Hoping the ground beneath him would swallow him, so he wouldn't have to put up with the embarresment. He figured that if he said someone else he wouldnt have been half as embarressed, but of course he was Tala Ivanov, the person who kept making sure he was shown as the most idiotic person alive. He had done it since kindergarden, then elementary, then high school and now...college.

Theneko-jin looked up just in time to see a tall guy with purple-grey hair enter the class."Hey Bryan!", chirped the tiger as he tightened Kai's hold around him. The phoenix nodded his greeting.

The falcon gave them both a bewildered look and walked up to his seat. "KAI I'M SITTING NEXT TO YOU!"

"Ok, just get rid of the preppy whore and DON'T sit in front, thats reserved for someone special", The bluenette smiled into Rei's hair.

"ONLY REI SITS...NEVERMIND!" As Bryan moved up to his seat he passed a weird red headed teen hitting the desk with his head muttering to himself in Russian. He just looked down on Tala, "What the fuck are you doing?" He didnt even wait for an answer and proceeded to pick up the prep and throw him away from the now newly vacant chair.

Kai led the kitten up to their seats at the back. Rei smiled at a few people wheras the phoenix ignored everyone but Bryan who was mouthing something. As he drew level with the wolf he picked up Tala's head by his hai, "Don't it hurts" and led his head fall back onto the desk with a thud.

"Thank you I shall treasure that advice for as long as I live"

"Which won't be for much longer if you talk like that", Kai placed his feet on the desk and lent back relaxing before first period. Which he hated.

"HIWATARI FEET OFF DESK!NOW!"

The bluenette reluctantly took his feet off the table, cursing in Russian as he did so. Rei looked shocked. "Kai, you should no never to curse, Hiro might hear you, besides over the holidays he's been taking Russian language lessons!"

"Hn!"

The falcon shook his head, _my friends are so retarded. _

"HIWATARI, KON, KUTZENOV AND IVANOV MR DICKINSONS OFFICE NOW!"


End file.
